You're Not Alone
by Riv
Summary: Love takes different forms and it sure as hell makes things confusing. HermioneGinny Femslash content
1. Feeling Alone

Disclaimer: Do not own, never will. U know the drill. 

. 

. 

. 

**You're Not Alone**

I sit there, blankly staring out into the darkness ahead of me, I wonder briefly what the time is and glance over to the dusty, old grandfather clock across the room. Nearly 2 A.M, no-one in their right mind would be up at this time of night, no-one will notice I've gone. And let's face it, even if they did notice, I'd be deluding myself if I thought anyone would actually care where I was. After all it's not like I really fit in that well, no-one wants to get to know me...asides from her. 

~ 

I look over at the clock again, it's nearly quarter to 4, I better think about heading back up to the dorm soon. But I just can't find the strength to get up and prepare myself for another day of unrequited emotions, I don't want to go through it anymore but I can't find the strength to end it all. I can't even do what's right and take my miserable form off this planet, I'd be doing everyone a favour. 

~ 

It's now half past 4 and still I haven't moved, I don't want to, I can't, not again. I can't go up to her again and pretend everything is all right, because it's not. What am I supposed to tell her? I suppose I could try the truth for a change....no it's better this way if I hide it deep inside, better for everyone. 

~ 

I am so damn pathetic! I can't even drag myself upstairs for fear of bumping into her, it's now 10 past 5. I've gotta go soon or someone will come in and find me, the last thing I need is barrage of questions. I get up and brush off the dust I've collected from sitting on the floor. My legs have cramped up and, to say the least, walking is becoming a challenge. Maybe they'll give way on the steps and I'll fall and break my neck. 

~ 

I make it as far as the common room before I stop, she's there, sat at the table, studying as usual, it's a wonder she hasn't burnt herself out yet. I watch her as she gets up and starts to pace, I've never seen her down here this early before. I continue to watch as she mumbles something to herself, before I can process what she said, she reaches out and grabs her books. She throws them across the room with such force and anger I jump. Then she crumples to the floor. I can't just stand here and watch my best friend be miserable can I? That would be selfish, even for me. 

~ 

She doesn't even look up as I approach her, I crouch down in front of her and reach out to place one hand on her shoulder. She leans into my touch and I pull her into my arms. We stay there for god knows how long as she cries into my shoulder and I whisper comforting words to her, what else am I supposed to do? 

~ 

~ 

I walk into the dining room and my eyes scan the room for her, I spent the remainder of the morning until breakfast holding onto her as she sobbed. She looks up as my eyes reach hers and she smiles at me. Despite the fact my legs feel like jelly I walk over to her and sit on the chair beside her. 

"Feeling better?", I ask, she nods carefully before looking at me. 

"What were you doing up so early?", she queries, cocking her head on one side and looking at me. I shrug, trying to think of a way out of the question. 

"You were hiding in the library weren't you?", she asks, I look up sharply, how does she know that? 

"I've seen you in there so many times, I never really knew why you were there and.....I still don't actually but I just want you to know something, whatever's wrong.......you're not alone. I'll be here for you when you're ready to talk", she offers, I watch the whirlwind of emotions in her eyes. 

"Only if you tell me what's bugging you when you're ready", I reply, she nods and gives me a gentle smile. It's like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I have something to smile about again. 

"Hey Ginny! You okay?", Ron calls as he jumps into the chair beside me. 

"Yep, I'm fine", I grin looking across at Hermione and giving her a grateful smile. She lowers her eyes and I'm sure I see shame flash briefly across her face. But that's soon lost as Harry joins us at the table, wish I could read minds. 

. 

. 

Next chapter coming soon! 


	2. Losing It

Thanks to the single 'Person' who reviewed. 

. 

Back in the 3rd person, this might be annoying for some of you but I found I could write it more effectively this way. 

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. 

.****

****

**You're Not Alone**

****Hermione softly closed the door to the library and stumbled over to the back of the room. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she felt sick at what she was about to do, it always made her feel sick. 

"Hello, working again Hermione?", the new librarian asked, Hermione jumped and turned around, the new librarian was a short and plump lady with glowing red hair. 

"Uh yeah....", Hermione replied, trying to keep her hands behind her back inconspicuously. The librarian tutted before smiling. 

"Between you and that young ginger haired girl the books in this library will be burnt out", she smiled, "But still it's nice to see children learn for a change". With that she padded over to her desk and carried on with her work. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief before walking futher into the library and sitting down. She dropped the glinting silver from her hand and looked at it. All it was was a tiny knife, that's all, yet the power it seemed to have over her was frightening, and she could not longer control it. She reached out and touched it, her hand shaking. Who would have thought that Hermione Granger, smartest girl in her classes, friend of Harry Potter, was sitting in the school library, preparing to slice a knife's tiny blade across her arms? She shuddered and reached out again, this time she picked up the knife and held it to her wrist. She hesitated briefly before sliding it's cool blade across, not near enough the main vein to kill her but near enough for the pain and anger and depression to seep out and relieve her body of its burden. 

"You promised you'd stop this", a soft voice commented, sitting down beside her and gently taking the knife out of her hand, "You promised". 

"It's so hard", Hermione whispered, turning to look at the boy beside her, he looked at the knife and placed it on the floor, out of Hermione's reach. 

"You can't go on like this, you need help", he commented. Hermione laughed humourlessly. 

"Yeah I can imagine that, Class Geek needs a psychiatrist. Not only would my parents disown me for not being a 'perfect child' but my friends would ditch me in an instant", she commented. 

"You're not a geek Hermione, and if your family and friends disown you then they never really loved you in the first place", Draco said gently. Hermione shrugged. 

"Who needs enemies when you've got friends?", she asked dryly, "Better off alone if you ask me, no-one can hurt you that way". Draco sighed and settled down, he was going to be here for a while. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione spoke. 

"It doesn't really hurt anymore, just another reminder of how crap my life is at the moment", she said, her eyes stared out at the bookcase in front of her. 

"It will get better, you will get through this, I promise you that because I'll be there for you every step of the way", Draco promised. Hermione gave him a grateful smile. 

"You're sweet sometimes, just wish we could actually hang out like other normal kids", she sighed. Draco chuckled. 

"You could imagine what would happen though can't you? Potter and Weasley would chain you to a pole and read out lists on why you should not associate with Draco Malfoy", he smirked, "Or the girls would beat you to death with their hairbrushes for hanging around with a Slytherin". Hermione laughed weakly at the visions which sprung to mind, but she wasn't really in the mood for laughing. 

"They can be so small minded sometimes can't they?", she replied, "And pathetic". Draco shrugged. 

"Can't say much. I'd get the same reactions from the Slytherins, guess half the school didn't evolve when the rest of the world did", he grinned, "They still run around with clubs to catch their lunch with". Hermione glanced down at the cut on her arm, it had stopped bleeding but the trail of blood was all the way down her arm to her elbow. 

"Come on, you better get that cleaned up before someone sees, let's go", Draco suggested. Hermione stood up and followed him to the library door. 

"Thanks Draco", she mumbled before hugging him and walking off to clean up the cut. Draco hesitated before reluctantly turning to return to the Slytherin common room, there was nothing more he could do at the moment. 

. 

. 

I would just like to say that I haven't actually read ANY of the Harry Potter books so my knowledge revolves around the fics I've read on here and the 1st film so I'm sorry if I've misspelt anything or completely muddled up Hogwarts (is that how you spell it?). 

Read and Review. 


	3. Rage Emerges

Thanks for the reviews. Esp. Person you're great! 

. 

**You're Not Alone**

Draco watched as Ginny walked down tha corridor, joking and laughing with Harry and Ron, he couldn't believe the girl was so oblivious to what was going on around her. After all she was supposed to be Hermione's best friend, she claimed to be at the least and Ron and Harry did the same. Yet when she was hurt and depressed it hadn't been Ginny, Harry or Ron she had turned to. It had been Draco....Draco Malfoy...hated enemy of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, branded evil by Ginny yet the only person Hermione could confide in. Not that it was simply one way, he trusted her entirely and often spilt out his heart to her about what had happened to him. They helped each other. 

"So where's Hermione got to?", Harry asked, coming within earshot of Draco. 

"Dunno, probably stressing over some boy in her class that fancies her but isn't quite in the top 90% of the class", Ron joked heartlessly. Draco scowled, she didn't need that kind of treatment now, she need herfriends around her. 

"Oh you mean he only got 89.9%...it's appalling isn't it?", Harry laughed, Draco felt anger pound in his head as he watched these people who called themselves Hermione's 'friends' laugh at her expense. He had to say something...he couldn't let them talk about her like this. He stepped out from where he was standing and stood in front of the trio. 

"Oh great, what do you want Malfoy...you seem to follow us everywhere", Harry sneered, Draco stood his ground, trying to formulate in his head what he wanted to say but for once he was tongue tied. 

"If you've got something to say then say it.....oh are you looking for Hermione cos she ain't interested mate.....you're not a genius yet", Ron jeered. The three laughed again and Draco was thrown out of his stupor. 

"Shut your mouth Weasley", he growled, "She deserves more respect than that". 

"Oooh....I think Malfoy's got a crush", Ron mocked. 

"Aw what a cute couple", Ginny joined in for the first time in the conversation and Draco turned on her. 

"You're as pathetic as them...you call yourselves her friends? You couldn't care less how she felt...you know she should be able to confide in you...not come to me everytime she needs to talk but I can see why she wouldn't want to be anywhere near you", Draco snarled. Harry stepped forward and invaded Draco's personal space. 

"What did you say? Hermione would never talk to you...she thinks you're scum like we do", he spat. Draco held his head high. 

"Then how come you don't know where she is?", Draco demanded, he turned his eyes to Ginny and continued, "She's down at the old boathouse, you really need to talk to her". Harry didn't take to kindly to this and roughly pushed Draco's shoulder. Draco stumbled a few steps to regain his footing. 

"Watch your mouth Malfoy...you can't tell us how to deal with our friends you know", Harry threatened, stepping closer to Draco and pushing him again, this time harder. Draco let his anger take control and his fist pounded into Harry's face drawing blood. Harry gingerly touched his bleeding nose and let his fist fly as well, it caught Draco across the side of his head and sent him tumbling off balance. Ron took that moment to join in and pushed Draco backwards. Everything suddenly ran in slow motion as Draco hit the bannister and began to fall backwards..a few Slitherins dived to try and grab their friend but no-one could reach him. He toppled backwards over the creamy railings and plummeted headfirst to the concrete below. Everyone crowded around the railings and stared in horror at the unmoving form of Draco beneath them in a pool of swirling blood. 

"What's going on her?", McGonagall demanded, pushing her way through the crowd and peering over the edge, her eyes flared in anger and she screamed, 

"Someone run and get the nurse, and call a doctor out". She quickly dispersed the group, all the while telling them she was going to get to the bottom of this and someone was going to pay. 

"Oh my God Ron", Ginny hissed as soon as they were out of earshot, "What have you done? What I he dies?". Ron tried his best to look casual and calm but he fidgeted nervously with his sleeve. 

"What have I done? What about Harry? He was pushing Draco around as well", Ron mumbled. 

"The git deserved it", Harry mumbled, "He should have kept his mouth shut". Ginny suddenyl remembered what Draco had said to her. That Hermione was down by the boathouse. She made her excuses and ran down to the lakeside, Hermione was sat just inside the doorway, idly throwing twigs into the lake. 

"Hermione...", Ginny started, hoping her voice wasn't shaking too much. Hermione looked up and Ginny knew that her friend could read the fear in Ginny's eyes. 

"What's happened?", Hermione demanded. Ginny shook her head. 

"It's nothing...I mean there was a scuffle and Draco got pushed off the balcony but...", Hermione was on her feet in an instant. 

"Draco got pushed off the balcony...by who", she demanded, the fear flashing in her eyes could not be disguised. Ginny couldn't form words, Hermione looked at her for a second before running up to the school with speed Ginny had never seen her display before. 


	4. Pained

Thanks for the review Person. U r GREAT!!!!!!!!! 

. 

**You're Not Alone**

****Hermione's heart pounded as she reached the school, her throat was dry and fear clogged up her thoughts like a fog. She stumbled through the door and sprinted towards Matron's office, ignoring all the calls behind her of, _'Harry's looking for you' _and, _'Ron needs to talk to you'_ . She ignored all the calls as she hit the door to Matron's room at full speed and burst through before freezing at the sight of Draco on the bed in front of her. Her heart thudded against her chest and she felt her knees shake, she couldn't comprehend what the teachers were saying. 

Draco looked a mess...blood stained his blond hair and covered his pale cheeks, he was grey and looked like death was about to take him from this Earth. She barely even noticed as she was gently led out of the office and outside. She fell to her knees....everything starting to fade around her. 

What had happened? 

Who had done this? 

Would Draco live? 

The questions swirled through her skull and she tried to swallow the feeling of dread arising in her stomach and suddenly the reality of the situation caught up with her, she reached the nearest bin in time to vomit. She crumpled back to the floor, shaking uncontrollably from cold and fear and anger and pain. The words Ginny had said came rushing back to her, 

_"It's nothing...I mean there was a scuffle and Draco got pushed off the balcony but...", _

Her heart threatened to break her chest as she slowly caught on to what had happened....Harry and Ron had done this. She felt the rage burn her blood and she clenched her fists until blood started to seep through her skin. 

How could they? They could have killed him and they didn't even care enough to wait and see if he was okay. But then what had she expected from them? Deep inside she knew they couldn't possibly expect them to accept that her friendship with Draco was realer than the friendship she had with them. She tried to forget the image of Draco on the bed but it hit her again as she heard the sirens of the incoming doctors arriving. She looked up and watched as they sped through the school doors, towards Matron's office. 

"Please let him get better", she mumbled, not sure whether she wanted to say it for fear of jinxing everything. Her mind started to drift back to a night nearly 2 months ago... 

. 

_Hermione dodged past the kids in the common room, her arm was screaming in agony and the warm life liquid was seeping out of it. She couldn't let anyone see...not now....not ever. They just wouldn't understand. Not even Ginny could understand why she did this to herself..hell even she didn't understand it!_

_She darted through the door leading to the corridor and threw herself into the nearest corner she could find and curled herself up into a ball and broke down. Why did she feel like this? It couldn't possibly be normal could it?_

_"What's a nice girl like you doing all alone?", Draco drawled, walking over to stand in front of her. He slowly crouched down in front of her and met her eyes, his eyes were a tumbling mass of emotions but concern was flashing most of all. Hermione blinked back the tears and wiped away the fallen tears which had settle on her cheeks._

_"What do you want Draco?", she asked, she knew that she should probably hate him but he was so charming and his eyes drew her in...there was something deep about him and something that made her treat him differently to what was 'expected' of her._

_"Show me your arm......I know it's in a mess", Draco said softly, Hermioen froze in fear and looked at Draco in horror._

_"You....you...", she stammered, Draco nodded._

_"I know....I just don't know why....care to explain it to me?", he asked, sitting down in front of her and watching her with keen and concerned eyes. Hermione shrugged and looked away, not wanting to look at him...she knew she'd tell all if she did._

_"No.....not really", she mumbled, Draco nodded and reached out and squeezed her shoulder. _

_"Well...when you're ready....or if you just wanna talk....or hang out....I'll still be here", he offered, "If you want me to be". Hermione nodded and dissolved into tears, all she remembered from the rest of that night was being held in Draco's arms as she sobbed away all her heart._

__She smiled weakly....that had been it. Since then the two had spent as much time with each other as possible....but it was hard. No-one wanted a friendship between Draco and Hermione...least of all Harry and Ron. 

And look what had happened there..... 


	5. Tears

Thanks for the reviews, especially Person. You're wonderful! 

**You're Not Alone**

****Hermione wasn't sure how long she'd been sat there but it was long enough for her to notice that it was starting to rain. She squinted up into the sky, that couldn't possibly be a good sign could it? She shuddered and got to her feet, as she walked blindly up to her dormitory she ignored everyone. As she passed through the common room she blanked out Ron, Harry and Ginny, she couldn't bare to speak to them, to see them, to hear them. As she ascended the stairs she could hear them running up behind her and she could feel the rage building up in her heart, she reached the door to the dormitory and slammed it shut behind her, uttering a strong locking spell as she did, one that none of her 'friends' would be able to destroy. 

"Herm' let us in", she heard Harry call, rage took over and she lifted the china model Harry had bought her off her desk and hurtled it at the door, rejoicing as it shattered into a million different pieces, and with that she threw herself onto her bed and covered her head with the pillow so she would be unable to hear their calls. 

After about 10 minutes the shouts stopped and silence filled the room, Hermione slowly stood up and stared at the door. Were they gone or were they just pretending so she would open the door and look? 

"Hermione.....let me in", Ginny whispered suddenly, making Hermione jump. Then again she shouldn't be surprised, after all, she hadn't expected Ginny to leave her alone. Harry and Ron, yes, Ginny, no. She hesitated for a few seconds before releasing the spell on the door and letting Ginny into the room, her friend crossed the distance between them swiftly and wrapped her arms around Hermione. 

"I thought you might have done something stupid", Ginny whispered, cuddling Hermione as if the world was going to end. Hermione returned the embrace half heartedly, she didn't know how to feel towards Ginny. After all, she had been there when Draco got hurt but whether she was involved or not was another matter. 

"Why?", Hermione asked softly, at Ginny's confused look she explained, "Why did they hurt Draco?". Ginny looked at Hermione for a few seconds, studying her intensely before speaking, 

"It's true then? You and Draco are friends", Hermione nodded and watched as the different emotions crossed across Ginny's face before she pulled Hermione in for another hug. 

"I don't know", she whispered, "I don't know". Hermione suddenly crumbled and burst into a flood of tears, Ginny held her as her small body shook from the sobs. 

"What if he dies Ginny?", Hermione sobbed, clinging onto Ginny like a lifeline. Ginny didn't know what to say, she just sat there, holding onto Hermione and silently praying that everything would turn out okay. 

But then again, what are the chances of that happening? 


	6. Miss You

Thanks again Person, you're amazing! 

**You're Not Alone**

Ginny sighed and glanced down to speak to Hermione again, her friend had fallen asleep in her arms. She looked so peaceful and happy, like there was nothing bad happening at all. Ginny reached down and brushed a strand of hair off Hermione's forehead before gently laying her down on the bed and sitting on the end of the bed to watch her. She was so beautiful when she slept, she looked so calm. Ginny pulled her knees up against her chest and rested her chin on them, how could you love your best friend? You're best straight friend. Ginny sighed and carefully watched Hermione, not wanting to miss anything. 

"Why did you choose Draco?", Ginny muttered to herself, Harry or Ron she could have understood but Draco was their enemy, why had Hermione gone and fallen for him of all people? It just didn't make sense. She perked up her ears as the smooth sound of a radio trickled through the window, she didn't recognize the song but the words struck a chord inside her: 

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

Ginny smiled as the radio was turned down and she couldn't hear the lyrics anymore, that song was perfect for this situation. She did miss Hermione, whatever they did, even if they were sat right next to each other Ginny knew they couldn't be together and she missed Hermione. She heard some of the others running up the stairs and she went to the door. 

"Hermione's asleep", she said, walking past them, ignoring the questions about whether Hermione and Draco were going out, news sure traveled quick in this place. She was pretty sure that Harry and Ron had a hand in the new batch of rumours though. She jumped down the stairs two at a time and headed off outside, she didn't want to be surrounded by people or questions at the moment. She wandered aimlessly for about 10 minutes before she heard someone huffing and puffing behind her. She turned and was greeted by the panting sight of Hagrid plodding after her, face red from the running. 

"Ginny.......g....get Hermione.......tell.......her it's ..........Draco", he puffed, leaning his hands on his knees and breathing heavily, his huge chest puffing in and out as he did. Ginny felt her blood run cold and she took off running, deep down she had a horrific feeling that Draco was going towards the danger zone and it was Hermione's last chance to see him. What would Hermione be like if she lost Draco? Ginny didn't even want to imagine it. She sped up the stairs and flew straight into the door, abruptly awaking Hermione. 

"Hermione.....Hagrid sent me, you've got to go see Draco", Ginny whispered, the look on Hermione's face would haunt her mind for a long time afterwards, Hermione was on her feet, past Ginny and down the stairs a split second after. 

. 

Hermione felt her throat choke up as she reached the room she had been told to go after she had met Dumbledore, she breathed in and pushed open the door, preparing herself for the worst. 6 pairs of eyes turned to look at her as she entered, McGonagall and 2 doctors, there was no sorrow in their eyes, no pity and Hermione's heart lifted. 

"Is he?" She asked, praying that she wasn't hoping for too much. McGonagall smiled and walked over to her, her soft caring eyes making Hermione feel a lot better. 

"He's alive, looks like he's a fighter after all, he's awake and asking for you, the doctors sure worked their magic on him, no pun intended. However...........it looks unlikely that he will ever walk again", she explained, Hermione nodded and skipped past McGonagall into the adjoining room where Draco was partially sat up in the bed. 

"Hey punk", she greeted, Draco laughed. 

"Yo dweeb, did ya miss me?", he asked as Hermione approached the bed and sat on the chair beside him. Hermione smiled in reply before gently hugging Draco. 

"You know I did, just glad you're still with us", she replied, settling herself down to talk to him. 

. 

. 

**You didn't think I'd get rid of Draco did you? I'm not THAT cruel!**

**Author's Notes**

**The song words are from Aerosmith's 'Don't Want To Miss A Thing'.**

**The doctors are magic users, that's why they fixed Draco up so quickly.**

****


	7. Something?

**You're Not Alone**

****Ginny couldn't bring herself to look up as Harry and Ron joined her at the table, no-one had said anything yet and she was starting to get increasingly nervous about when McGonagall was going to figure out their part in Draco's 'accident'. She aimlessly pushed her food around her plate, she couldn't bring herself to eat, she glanced up at the door, hoping Hermione would turn up. What was she thinking? Hermione was with Draco.... 

"You're quiet", Harry commented darkly from across the table, "Not thinking about going to McGonagall are you?" Ginny didn't even bother to answer and gave Harry an exhasperated look. 

"No, but we have to do something don't we? I mean he's alive and Herm' knows what happened, I think...we have to do something", Ginny hissed, hoping that the others on the table were too engrossed in the new gossip about Hermione and Draco to pay attention to her. 

"Shut your mouth, someone might hear", Ron replied angrily, Ginny bit her lower lip and looked up at the door, Hermione had entered and was looking slightly lost, she caught Ginny's eye and was about to walk over when she spotted Harry and Ron, she turned and left the room. Ginny didn't even have to hesitate, she got up and walked after her friend, not caring what Harry, Ron or the rest of them thought of her. She broke into a run as soon as she left the hall, wondering where Hermione had disappeared to, she didn't know the girl could move that fast. She caught the sound of footsteps running up the stairs to the dormitory, Ginny sped up and tripped up on one of the steps, making Hermione turn around. 

"Hey....", Ginny started with a somewhat embarrassed smile as she lifted herself up and walked to catch up with Hermione. Hermione cocked her head on one side and gave Ginny a smile, a cocky and lopsided smile that made Ginny feel even more stupid about falling over. 

"So......Draco okay?", Ginny asked blankly, not sure what else to say and feeling utterly pathetic because of it. Hermione nodded and carried on walking. 

"Did you have anything to do with pushing him off?", Hermione asked casually, running her hand along the bannister as she walked. Ginny shook her head vigorously. 

"No, I.........I was there.......but I didn't touch him", she replied, glancing away from Hermione. She was surprised when Hermione laughed softly. 

"Good, because I was wondering how I'd deal with hating you", she replied, Ginny gave her a slightly confused look before deciding that it wasn't an insult and shrugging. 

"Can't say I don't deserve your hate, I mean I have been a bitch lately and.....I've..... I've been ignoring you and stuff", she mumbled, suddenly realizing just how she had been acting over the last few days. Hermione shook her head. 

"Nah......stuff's happened, I can't say I've exactly been Miss Available lately what with everything that's going on", she replied. They had reached the top of the stairs and were headed towards the dormitorys. 

"But.....I mean.......you've been going out with Draco and all this stuff and best friends are supposed to be there in case anything goes wrong and I wasn't", Ginny explained, wondering how she was going to get Hermione when she kept going on about Draco. 

"You make it sound like me and Draco are dating", Hermione laughed, shaking her head and letting her hair tumbled back over her shoulders. Ginny froze before reaching out and taking hold of Hermione's arm, stopping her in her tracks. 

"You......you....mean you're not going out?", Ginny asked, it was too good to be true and she didn't want to get her hopes up. 

"No", Hermione replied, smiling, "what gave you the idea we were?". Ginny shook her head, not sure that she had heard right, she had been so sure that Hermione and Draco were a couple. She tried to formulate some kind of excuse. 

"Well....uh......it's just.....it's going all round school and I thought......", Ginny trailed off, at a loss of what to say next. Hermione leant back against the wall behind her and watched the nervous way Ginny was talking and moving. 

"If I were going out with Draco you'd be the first one to know dummy!", Hermione smirked, Ginny looked up in surprise and Hermione added, "You are still my best friend". Ginny felt herself suddenly go weak at the knees and leant on the opposite wall to Hermione for support. 

"Are you okay?", Hermione asked, walking over to Ginny and gently touching her shoulder, Ginny nodded. 

"Yeah, fine just.......a........bit tired I guess that's all", she mumbled, it had been so long since the girls had been this close without one of them being in tears and Ginny's heart was threatening to burst out of her chest as she looked at the concern in Hermione's eyes. 

"I think we better get you to bed", Hermione suggested, she gently lifted Ginny until she was stable on her feet and began walking with her towards their dorms. Ginny knew that in a normal state she would probably be blushing and babbling inane nonsense, but at the moment she felt so thrown by the current events that she couldn't think of a single thing to say. They soon reached Ginny's dorm and Hermione pushed open the door. 

"Are you gonna be okay?", she asked as Ginny went over to the bed, Ginny turned and nodded, still unable to make eye contact with her friend. Hermione walked over to Ginny and tilted her head up to check the emotions in her eyes, unsure of what conclusions she could make she frowned and gave up. 

"G'night", she said before softly kissing Ginny on the cheek and leaving her to her own turmoil of thoughts. Ginny found herself shaking, what had just happened? Hermione was straight, straight girls don't kiss other girls, even if it was on the cheek. Ginny groaned and threw herself onto the bed, confused and uncertain. 


	8. Beginning

Now I'm confused, I may have imagined this but I thought Terin Kail submitted two reviews...oh well. Anyway out to all the people who are reading this, this chapter does include some Hermione/Ginny action, despite what people may think I was not guiding it towards Hermione/Draco, just cementing the depth of their friendship compared to her 'friendships' with Harry and Ron. But there are reasons as to why I write the way I do, I don't like to write with obvious f/f on both sides immediately because it obviously doesn't work like that. Anyway explaination out of the way onto more cheerful notes. :) 

I'm sorry this took so long, I completely forgot I'd written it and it's been on my computer for weeks. Read and review please, it makes me happy! 

** 

**You're Not Alone**

Frowning in confusion, Ginny sat up. For some odd reason, she had no idea where she was for a few seconds. Her head was pounding in agony and as she tried to get up it sent her reeling backwards onto the bed in pain. She cursed angrily and tried to move her head, she frowned in pain and squinted around the room, to her surprise everyone else was asleep. So that meant it was still night...why the hell was she awake, had her headache woken her? It wasn't likely that a noise had woken her, she was a heavy sleeper. Groaning quietly she sat up against her headboard and gently massaged her forehead. Suddenly a chill ran up her spine and a slow creak reached her ears, it was one of those situations where you think you're either going to hide under your covers or jump out of bed and be ready for an attacker. Ginny did neither, she was frozen, eyes fixated on the door, dreading who was going to walk through it. She was filled with a mixture of relief and confusion when she realized Hermione was there. 

"Herm?", Ginny asked, regretting it immediately as her head thudded with pain, she groaned and placed a palm on her forehead. Hermione quickly crossed the distance between the door and Ginny and sat on the bed beside Ginny. 

"Are you alright?", she whispered, Ginny lifted her head and frowned in confusion. 

"What kind of question is that?", she asked, "Are you telling me you came all the way down here to ask if I was alright?". Hermione shook her head and tried to explain. 

"It was weird...it felt like...like...I knew somehow...something was wrong with you...it's weird I know", she explained clumsily. Ginny frowned, partially from Hermione's odd statement, mostly because of her splitting headache. Hermione cocked her head on one side and reached out, she placed one hand on Ginny's forehead. 

"You're burning up", she commented simply. Ginny shuddered, unsure whether it was from the contact between herself and Hermione or whether it was Hermione's cool hand on her hot forehead. Hermione muttered a few words under her breath and Ginny felt the pain ease slightly, but obviously not as much as Hermione would have liked it to have. 

"I can feel your pain...why is this happening?", Hermione mumbled to herself, gently stroking Ginny's forehead whilst musing over the situation. Ginny closed her eyes briefly and the pain dissolved as she felt the calming way Hermione was stroking her skin. 

"What is it?", Hermione whispered, thinking that Ginny's headache had gotten worse. Ginny opened her eyes and leant into Hermione's touch. Hermione moved to sit beside Ginny and wrapped one arm around her friend's slim waist. Ginny let her head rest on Hermione's shoulder and breathed out slowly. They sat like this for 5 minutes without saying a single word. 

"Herm...", Ginny started, lifting her head. At the same time Hermione turned to look at Ginny and the two girls found themselves closer than they had ever been before. Ginny's attention was caught by the emotions swirling in Hermione's brown eyes and her breathing became shorter as she tried to control her own feelings. Hermione was completely over come, her heart pounding in her chest like it was out of control and she knew she had to back out before she did something she'd regret. 

Ginny took that decision out of her hands. 

Leaning in Ginny's lips gently brushed across Hermione's, making the older girl tremble with lust, Ginny leant in again and the girls shared a soft, gentle kiss. The contact between them was almost nonexistent but it was enough to make both of them shake with pent up emotions and lean in for another kiss, more passionate than before. 

Eventually their heads caught up with their hearts and they pulled back, only just realizing what they had done. Hermione's eyes filled with a mixture of fear, confusion, love and horror as she comprehended what had just happened between them. 

"Herm?", Ginny murmured, watching her friend with concern, those words brought Hermione back to Earth and she scrambled off of the bed, suddenly needing to put distance between herself and Ginny. 

"I'm sorry", Hermione mumbled, glancing across at the door before returning her attention to Ginny for a brief second. Her eyes soon ended up looking at the floor in front of her. 

"What for?", Ginny asked, getting to her feet and walking over to Hermione. Hermione snapped back and took a few hurried steps towards the door. 

"I'll.....I......I'll see you tomorrow", she babbled, hastily moving towards the door. 

"Wait? What's wrong?", Ginny started, Hermione slipped out of the door and silently shut it behind her, Ginny sighed and spoke out into the silence, 

"Please tell me you didn't regret it" 

*** 

** 


	9. Wanting

Yay! New chapter for me. Lots of updates tonight! Thanks for the reviews everyone. Hugs all the nice people 

. 

**You're Not Alone**

It was almost a week until Ginny spoke to Hermione again, the bushy haired girl spent most of her time on the ward with Draco, annoying all the Gryffindor house who knew there was nothing they could do. Ginny finally caught Hermione just before her friend entered the library, taking hold of her arm she gently pulled her to the side where they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. 

"Ginny", Hermione murmured, ducking her head to hide behind her hair rather than look at Ginny. Ginny sighed and gently took hold of one of Hermione's hands, squeezing it gently in her own. 

"You've been avoiding me Hermione", she whispered, lifting one hand to gently touch Hermione's lips to prevent her friend interrupting her, "We can't sort out what happened unless we actualy socialize on occasion". Hermione ducked her head and blushed a brilliant red as she tried to think of what to say in response to that. 

"Mione....we...I....we kissed", Ginny started, "We can't just pretend it didn't happen you know". Hermione sighed and nodded slightly in response. 

"Yeah...I know...it's just...I....we...", Hermione trailed off and lowered her eyes to make sure Ginny couldn't read the rush of emotions which were no doubt swirling deep within her eyes. Ginny felt her heart overtake her head and she took a step towards Hermione, bringing their bodies into contact. Hermione tensed up slightly before finding herself distracted by how close her friend really was. 

"We can't do this Ginny", she whispered, no real meaning in her words, just feeling obligated to say them. Ginny smiled slightly at the reluctance in Hermione's voice and gently brought their lips together in a soft kiss, Hermione responded gently before pulling away and stumbling back to lean on the opposite wall. 

"We can't Ginny...we just can't", she murmured before leaving Ginny to her thoughts again. 

"Just friggin' great", Ginny muttered, gently banging her fist on the wall as she began to make her way back to the common room, not really sure if she wanted to put up with the girls in her year but deciding she had no real choice at the moment. 

. 

Hermione gently sat down on Draco's bed, wondering where the blond haired Slytherin had gone, probably taken his wheelchair out into the corridor or something to cause mayhem, Hermione couldn't help but marvel at how immature her friend was. Sighing she gently kicked her legs back and forth as she tried to run through the conversation she'd just had with Ginny, she really couldn't deal with this. 

"Dammit", she murmured beneath her breath, lifting her head to look around the room, desperately attempting to give herself something else to think about. It was then that something peculiar caught her eye, she frowned in confusion before getting up and walking across the room before her brow furrowed deeply. Leant against the wall was Draco's wheelchair...but if he wasn't in his wheelchair then where... 

"Hyaaa!", a battle cry reached her ears and before she could respond she'd been speared onto the bed and a smiling Draco was pinning her down gently by the wrists. Draco got up and held his arms out as if to say, _'Well? What d'ya think?'_. Hermione's mouth dropped slightly before a huge smile spread across her face and she jumped up. 

"What the...when...how", she babbled, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck and giving him a quick hug, Draco smirked slightly before speaking, 

"Well apparently the real damaged was disguised by bruising and such like and they misjudged just how bad it was so basically I was just a bit bashed up really...they managed to repair my spine properly and everything", Draco beamed, spinning around with a jump and grinning like a lunatic. With that he ran to the door with Hermione close behind. 

. 

"Hermione...the girl you've been slowly falling in love with turns out to have feelings for you and you tell her you can't?!?", Draco demanded in disbelief, "Tell me girl, what goes on in that crazy little head of yours?". Hermione sighed and began walking toward the common room, not caring that technically Draco wasn't allowed there...screw the damn rules. 

"I don't know! It's just...her thing for Harry and...all the stuff that's happened...and I don't know okay?!", Hermione replied, gradually getting worked up as she tried to understand why she'd stopped Ginny doing the very thing she'd longed for all year. 

"You're so sensitive it's sweet but you've got to tell Ginny how you feel", Draco replied, "She can't read your mind you know...where are you going?". Hermione stopped and turned to face Draco, 

"Into the common ?", she asked, a slight smile spreading across her face. Draco returned it with a charmingly cheeky one of his own and they stepped into the room. Harry latched eyes onto his rival immediately and a scowl spread across his features, following his friends line of sight Ron's smile soon dissolved as well. Hermione and Draco walked over to the windows and sat down to continue their conversation whilst people turned back to their friends, whispering about Hermione and Draco. 

. 

"God what is her deal with him?", Harry demanded, glaring viciously at Draco who returned it with a smirk that only served to make Harry even angrier. Ron muttered something before clearing his throat. 

"She's probably gone and fallen for the damn Slytherin", he spat, shooting Hermione looks that would have withered trees. Hermione seemed to completely blank the glares she was receiving from them and carried on talking to Draco, pretending to be oblivious to Harry and Ron's rage. 

"Perhaps they are just friends", Ginny mumbled, hoping that she was right and that Hermione hadn't just been stringing her along by responding to the kisses. Ron snorted in reply and Harry gave Ginny a withering look before turning to Ron and talking as if Ginny weren't even there. Sighing Ginny picked up her Potions book and began reading it, despite the fact she really didn't care what it said. 

. 

"You've got to talk to her Hermione", Draco groaned, "This is killing you, me and Ginny as we wait with great anticipation to see what will happen next!", Hermione gave him a bemused look before nodding. 

"I know...I'll talk to her now...I think you'd better go...don't particularly trust this lot with you at the moment", she explained, Draco smiled in reply before softly kissing Hermione on the cheek and leaving the room, and leaving the Gryffindors in complete shock. A minute or so later and Ginny left the room, struggling to control the tears building up deep inside her heart. 

. 

Be back soon guys! Tell me what you think and until next time...CIAO! 


	10. Open

Hmmm....emily....generally the point of Fan Fiction is to take the characters and do with what you will. I don't read the books...I do not like the style it is written in, therefore I am not reading them to, as you said, 'get my facts straight', there are numerous fictions out there where Draco is paired off with Harry and they fall in love, that's not gonna happen in the book either. Fan fiction was formed to allow us to create our own opinions of characters, not to follow the storyline down to a tee. 

With that rather confused response to my reviews, thanks for la reviews everyone! 

Also! 

There seems to be a discrepancy within my work, I forgot to add a scene within which Draco knows he will be able to walk, I completely forgot about it so sorry SoulAstray and thanks for pointing it out, I've gone back to chapter 9 and added the scene, BTW if Draco seems a little childish put yourself in his place and you'll see where I'm coming from. 

. 

**You're Not Alone**

****Hermione watched as Ginny made for the door before getting up and crossing the common room, she was stopped when Harry stepped in her way, followed closely by Ron. Hermione groaned and folded her arms across her chest defiantly. 

"Get out of the way Harry...I need to find Ginny", she stated, Harry snorted and took a step closer to invade Hermione's personal space, Hermione leant away from his, meeting his glare with a dark look of her own. 

"She'll hardly want to talk with someone who fraternizes with the enemy", he spat, Hermione rolled her eyes and took a step away from Harry. 

"Enemy? How old are you Harry? Draco is my friend...want me to spell that out to you, and if you or anyone else has a problem with that then they can stick it wherever the hell they like as long as it doesn't bother me", Hermione replied angrily, fully aware her voice was raised and everyone in the room was watching the display unfolding. 

"Perhaps you're really a cheap tart and he's paying you for sex", Harry snarled, Hermione felt anger flash through her and before she could control her actions she'd slapped Harry hard across the face. Harry took a few steps back, giving Hermione time to push past him and continue on her way to find Ginny, leaving the room in shock. 

. 

Ginny stumbled along the corridor, her vision blurry from the tears which kept trickling down her cheeks and falling to the floor. She lifted one hand to dry them only to find herself at a wall, she stopped and leant against suddenly feeling as though she'd been punched hard in the stomach. As the tears finally took control of her entire body she felt a pair of arms gently encircle her waist, Ginny moved so she could face the person and froze when she realized it was Hermione. 

"Where's Draco?", Ginny whispered bittely, wishing the tears would try up but knowing that they were just going to continue staining her pale cheeks red. Hermione gently lifted a finger and placed it on Ginny's lips before leaning in and replacing her figner with her lips. Ginny moved slightly from confusion but found her emotions taking over and her body moving of its own free will. She opened her mouth slightly and their tongues met in an emotional dance, Ginny's hand gently caressed Hermione's neck whilst Hermione's hands found their place on Ginny's waist. Hermione gently backed Ginny against the wall and pulled back. She leant in again and softly kissed Ginny's neck with fluttery kisses, making Ginny groan softly with pleasure as Hermione's gentle lips hit sensitive spots. Hermione pulled back again, but this time didn't move to kiss Ginny again. With their bodies still in contact, Ginny only had to whisper to make herself heard. 

"But...you and....Draco and...", she whispered, Hermione shook her head. 

"Draco and I...we're just friends and ...before...I was scared of my feelings...nothing more...nothing less", she murmured, Ginny felt a smile gently pull at her lips before she leant in and kissed Hermione again, a part of her not believing this was really happening but another part screaming with excitement as it did. 

"Ginny...we've got to stop...someone'll see us in a minute", Hermione whispered, despite the fact her body was demanding a different response. Ginny sighed before pulling back. 

"Sorry...got carried away", she joked weakly, Hermione gently tilted Ginny's head up and gave her a smile. 

"However...if everyone's in the common room then doesn't that leave other rooms unoccupied?", she whispered, softly kissing Ginny's bottom lip. A cheeky smile spread across Ginny's face and she took hold of Hermione by her hand and led the way to the stairs. As they approached the stairs they passed Draco who shot Hermione a grin that was returned just as brightly. 

. 

. 

Okay, it was a bit short, the next chapter will be longer, I just wanted Hermione and Ginny to finally realize that both felt the same way about each other. 

Until next time, thanks for the reviews and Ciao. 


	11. Anger

Grrr.....my Draco thing didn't update! Thanks for pointing that out SoulAstray, it will upload this time if I have to kick its ass to force it. Smiles like a crazy assed lunatic 

And don't worry PheonixJay, I like your stuff and I wouldn't read anything I felt forced to. Thankies for the reviews, you people are amazing! 

. 

**You're Not Alone**

****Ginny opened her eyes slowing, nearly flinching at the presence of light which seemed to be hell-bent on making her eyes water uncontrollable as it attacked her eyes. She made a move to sit up but found herself weighted down by something. She lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the light and found Hermione, still asleep, partially on top of her. Ginny smiled slightly as she slid out from beneath her newfound lover and sat at the end of the bed to watch her sleep. Ginny couldn't help but giggle softly at Hermione's pajamas, they had odd cartoons all over them, a blue dog like thing and other peculiar creatures that Ginny couldn't recognize. 

"Whatcha laughing at?", Hermione asked, opening her eyes and letting Ginny know she was awake. Ginny cocked her head on one side and moved onto her front so she was laying on top of Hermione. 

"Morning beautiful", Ginny smiled, softly kissing her, "How you doin?". A cheeky smile spread across Hermione's face and she stuck out her tongue slightly. 

"Joey Tribiani wannabe", she smirked. Ginny frowned in confusion before shrugging her shoulders and cuddling into Hermione, gently tracing patterns across her stomach with her gentle fingers. 

"So...where do we go from here.....wait", Ginny froze, "I mean..not...last night...it was amazing..are we....?". Hermione laughed and gently caressed Ginny's face. 

"You're my girlfriend...I'm your girlfriend..you cool with that?", Hermione whispered, softly kissing Ginny again. Ginny laughed softly. 

"I think I can just about manage that", she whispered, "Now let's stop talking and get down to what really matters". 

. 

Draco sat cross-legged at the end of his bed, trying to piece together exactly what had happened over the last term. What with his father going off on one like that and befriending Hermione he wasn't quite sure where he stood in the chain of events, not to mention he had nowhere to stay over the break so he'd have to remain in school. He sighed and began to chew the end of his chain absent-mindedly. His peace was shattered when the door was thrown open and he was greeted by a clenched fist. 

. 

Hermione couldn't help but notice all the eyes which followed her around the school, not doubt they were whispering about her friendship with Draco. To be honest she didn't care that much but they were hardly easing any worries she had by staring at her so much. 

"Wow...you're the centre of attention...which reminds me...where are Harry and Ron?", Ginny asked, glancing around, realizing she hadn't seen them all day. 

"And Draco..", Hermione trailed off before breaking into a run towards Draco's sleeping area, praying to god that she wasn't too late. Ginny watched Hermione for a split second before her mind caught up with Hermione's train of thought and feelings of horror spread throughout her body as she too broke into a run. 

. 

Hermione burst through the door to Draco's room and called out the first word that came to mind, Harry and Ron froze, midway through beating a helpless Draco to a pulp. Hermione scrambled forward and helped Draco up, glad to see he was only sporting a black eye and a bloodied lip, she'd obviously got there just in time. 

"Are you alright?", Hermione asked, hugging Draco tightly, Draco flinched slightly from the pain but hugged Hermione back, 

"Ya...thanks", he smirked, "Wonder how many times they're gonna try this". Hermione sighed and shook her head. 

"No more times...I'm going to Dumbledore...they've tried to kill you twice over the fact we're friends, this is pathetic and I'm getting it sorted out one way or another", Hermione ranted, throwing her hands in to air in frustration. Draco smiled weakly before speaking, 

"There could be a problem with that", he whispered, gently, Hermione frowned, asking him a silent question. Ginny ran through the door way and came to a halt at the sight of Harry and Ron frozen, Draco nodded towards Ginny then at Ron and realization struck Hermione hard... 

. 

Well...what's Hermione gonna do? Stick up for a friend or let them get away with it for the sake of her newfound lover? ...pfft pretty obviously really isn't it? 


	12. Cuts

Thankies for the reviews! We've broken the 30 barrier people so wahey! You guys are great and I luv you all! Hope this chapter sorts things out for you Lady Felton1 if not then I'll try and sort it out for ya. 

By the way, just feel like thanking people for their reviews: **SoulAstray, fire inu, PheonixJay27, Lady Felton1, Jezebel Malice, funnybunny2, crazy-lil-nae-nae, chadlindberggurl **and** carlycleg** thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome. 

**Person/Leather-Winged Angel** you are one kick ass reviewer, I luv ya loads and that's why you get your own special mention. 

**Emily **and **Terin Kail**...well what can I say? I'm so glad you read all my chapters and didn't snap decisions about factors you had no idea about. Sorry for the sarcasm people but those reviews weren't constructive at all and they annoyed me. 

But in the end they are all reviews and you people make me happy. Happy happy happy. Anyway, onto the next chapter. 

. 

**You're Not Alone**

****"They did...they...", Ginny trailed off as she looked between Ron and Draco, not sure whether she could believe that her brother had done this to Draco. Draco nodded slightly and Ginny breathed out shakily as she walked over to Ron. She looked deep into his eyes, horrified at the sheer amount of anger within his face before turning to Hermione. 

"You've got to stop them", she whispered, despite the slow tears which threatened the back of her eyes, "Go to Dumbledore...get them stopped...before they kill someone". Hermione nodded at Ginny and gently walked over to her, she leant in and lightly kissed her lips before leaving. Ginny glanced across at Draco and lowered her head in shame, devastated her brother had done something so violent and vicious. Draco gave her a gentle smile which seemed to ease her guilt and she returned it with a watery one of her own. 

. 

"I'll deal with them Hermione...I...I'm glad you brought this to my attention", Dumbledore sighed, placing his hands on the desk and shaking his head in disbelief, "Hopefully we will be able to resolve this without the need to turn to more...drastic measures". Hermione shuddered at the underlying tone and she mumbled her thanks before leaving the room. 

"Shit", she whispered, collapsing against the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor, automatically her hand went to her pocket and the flash of silver appeared as she lifted it out into the light. She hand began to shake as she placed the blade on her skin, across the old cuts with scarred her body. She took a deep breath before tracing the old lines with the blade, making them open up anew and fill her with a whole new world of emotions. 

"This isn't the smartest place to be doing that", Draco whispered, clasping the blade in his hand as he crouched beside Hermione, he quickly pocketed it and pulled Hermione's sleeves down. Hermione sighed and nodded in reply. 

"I know...it can just be so hard", Hermione whispered shakily, unable to hold Draco's gaze. Draco nodded and stood up, still holding onto one of Hermione's hands. She got up and walked, hand in hand, with him down the corridor. With his other hand Draco held the blade out in front of Hermione. 

"I can't say I know but I can say I imagine... addiction of any kind is hard to deal with and even harder to remove from your life... That much I do know", Draco whispered, "Do you want this back?". Hermione looked at the blade for a few seconds, wishing she had the will power to say no and let Draco break it our keep it away from her, instead she nodded and let Draco gently place the blade in her hand. 

"You do need to stop Herm", Draco whispered, "I know you know that, but I'll wait until you're ready to give it up". Hermione gave Draco a smile of gratitude and put the blade back in her pocket. Draco let go off Hermione's hand in order to wrap one arm around her and hug her. 

"It's a crappy, useless saying Hermione but it will get better", Draco whispered, softly kissing Hermione's cheek comfortingly, "And I'll be with you until it does and afterwards". Hermione nodded and whispered her thanks before they seperated to go to their separate common rooms, desperate to avoid another fight. 

. 

"So baby...any plans for tonight", Ginny whispered, gently stroking Hermione's arm. Hermione shook her head, glad they were hidden by the back of the sofa or else Ron would have a few choice words to voice considering where exactly her hand was on Ginny's anatomy. Ginny softly kissed her fingertips and placed them on Hermione's lip, relishing in the resultant smile which spread across her girlfriend's face. 

"That mean I get to have you at my mercy tonight?", Ginny teased, moving her hand to stroke Hermione's forearm. Hermione smiled evilly before looking innocently shocked. 

"You sound like a dominatrix honey", she smirked before cursing in pain as Ginny stroked one of her fresh cuts, she pulled her arm back sharply and cradled it against her body. Ginny looked at her in confusion before reaching out and pulling Hermione's arm out straight, horror shook Hermione's very core as Ginny slowly slid back the robes to reveal the hidden lines of hatred and anger, ugly red scars across Hermione's pale skin. 

"What's this baby?", Ginny asked. 

. 

Waah! I'm worried now and I'm writing this thing! What does that say about me???? That I'm a scaredy cat, until next time people ciao! 


	13. Caught

Okay..last chapter was possibly a lil' odd, I don't actually know much (anything) about Dumbledore so he was probably really outta character. Now...the whole thing with Draco giving the blade back. Basically I'm kinda stuck in the same position as Hermione and as desperate as my friend is to stop me cutting she kinda sees that in order to stop I have to want to and her taking away my blade only pushing me to other forms of self-harm, that's why Draco's been cast like that. 

Now thankies to: ****

**SoulAstray **(hope I answered your question) 

**PheonixJay27 **(don't worry Ginny's not gonna elave her to struggle on her own with the addiction) 

**AmazingSpork** (thanks for the comments, I just wanted to make a point to the two reviewers, I know most people are constructive and such like) 

**Jezebel Malice **(Will keep it up, I never intended it to be this long!) 

**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo** (Thanks for reviewing all the chapters! You have no idea how kick ass it was to open my inbox and see them all!) 

**Popnfresh **(Glad you like the way Draco is portrayed, there will be a little more background on his friendship with Hermione to come but I don't want to include too much) 

Alrighty that's a lot for my Author's Notes wouldn't you say? Onto the actual fic now. Oh wait! 2 reviews and it's half-way to 100! Oh yeah! Sorry...getting a bit excited here. 

. 

**You're Not Alone**

****Hermione froze as Ginny stared at the cuts, emotions swirling in her eyes in a tornado, slowly looking up and down Hermione's arm. She swallowed quickly as fear struck her heart and horror began to grip her, how could she have been so stupid as to not bandage it or to let Ginny touch them. Hermione shook her head to rid herself of her unshed tears and she ducked her head to avoid meeting Ginny's gaze, which would no doubt be one of disgust and anger at what she was doing. 

"What is this Hermione?", Ginny whispered, she reached out and gently tilted Hermione's head up so their gaze met, "Did you do this?". Hermione nodded, unable to trust her voice with words, she lowered her eyes again as she saw the anger begin to form in her girlfriend's eyes. Ginny's grip around Hermione's arm tightened and tears came to Hermione's eyes as the cuts began to bleed again. 

"Why are you doing this?", Ginny demanded, Hermione shook her head and finally found her voice as the pain became unbearable. 

"Please...Ginny...you're hurting me", she whispered, tears beginning to trickle down her pale cheeks. One of them fell onto the back of Ginny's hand and it seemed to give her a sense of reality again. She let go of Hermione's arm, struck with guilt at the realization she'd just hurt the person she claimed to love so deeply. 

"I'm sorry baby...why are you doing this?", Ginny whispered, Hermione quickly pulled her sleeve back down and glanced around, given that she was the centre of attention and rumours at the moment she had a right to be cautious. 

"I don't know...I can't....I can't stop Ginny...it's like a lifeline, if ever...I feel upset or angry or whatever I just cut, I pour all my emotions into the blade and then...I don't feel emotional anymore", Hermione whispered, no longer able to control the tears which insisted on making themselves noticeable. 

"Oh god...", Ginny whispered, pulling Hermione into her arms and hugging her tightly, how could she not have noticed this? How could Hermione have fallen into such depression and yet Ginny, who claimed to be her best friend hadn't even had an inkling of the pain she was going through. 

"You've got to stop baby...you can't keep doing this to yourself", Ginny whispered, softly kissing Hermione's cheek, Hermione nodded against Ginny's shoulder. 

"I know...I know...I know", she whispered, "It's not like I haven't tried you know, do you think I like being like this? It's hardly a life ambition is it?". Ginny gently petted Hermione's hair, whispering soft words of comfort before realizing they were getting a couple of odd looks from other people. 

"Do you wanna get out of here for a while?", she whispered to Hermione. When the other girl nodded they stood up and crossed the common room to the door, struggling to ignore the pairs of eyes which seemed to follow their every move. Between the fights, Hermione and Draco and now Ginny and Hermione the school definitely had plenty to talk about. Ginny groaned inwardly, this term was turning out to be more trouble than school should ever be worth. Though, to be fair, without the trouble she'd still be hopelessly in love with Hermione and not knowing if the girl returned her feelings. 

. 

Draco stared at the awkward looking contraption in his hand and frowned, Hermione was constantly babbling about mobile phones and now they'd both actually got one it was confusing Draco no end why he'd bought it in the first place. Well...besides contacting Hermione when it actually came to the break that was. He rolled his eyes and dropped the phone down on the side. He lay back and closed his eyes, physically and emotionally exhausted, his head was spinning still from the beating he'd taken but he assumed that would ease off fairly soon. His train of thought was broken when the mobile began to ring, he picked it up and, after a few seconds of confusion, answered it. 

"Hello...uh...Draco Malfoy speaking", he greeted, a little wary of who would actually know his number. 

"Hiya...uh...this is Yann Kilmer...uh...sorry....uh....Hermione kinda gave me your number...I ...uh...well...she just thought it'd be good for us to get into contact", the voice on the other end replied. It was very smooth and sultry, not something Draco would expect from a male voice, he struggled to recall the name but decided to keep talking anyway, with a good idea why Hermione had given out his number. 

. 

Ginny gentle ran her long fingers through Hermione's hair, wondering at how it could look so uncontrollable bushy get not a single knot was present within the mass of it. It was warm outside and, after an emotional talk, Hermione had drifted off into a dreamless sleep, leaving Ginny awake to ponder the events so far. A huge part of her couldn't believe that Hermione was hurting herself like this, she'd been the last person Ginny had expected to self-harm but a smaller part of her couldn't help but understand why as she regarded all the pressure Hermione had been under lately. 

"How is she?", Draco asked, sitting down cross-legged in front of Ginny and Hermione and giving her a slight smile, Ginny sighed and shook her head. 

"Not good...all of this is wearing her down", Ginny whispered, gently stroking Hermione's face with one free hand, marvelling at how at peace and beautiful she looked whilst sleeping. Draco nodded and lowered his head slightly, obviously as worn out by everything as Hermione. Ginny moved slightly to make herself more comfortable, only to wake Hermione. 

"Hey baby...I'm sorry", Ginny whispered, Hermione shook her head and sat up slightly to softly kiss Ginny's lips. 

. 

"Ron...I think there's something you should see", Harry commented quietly as he watched the display from the balcony. 

. 

Aw no! What's gonna happen? Actually...I don't know! I haven't got that far yet, see you next time people! By the way I felt like giving Draco a bit of a life himself not based on Hermione or Ginny, hence the introduction of the phone and Yann. 


	14. Danger

Yay! We broke the 50 barrier people! I've never been so happy in my entire life....quite sad aren't I? Anyhoo... 

**LiquidV - **You may find a twist in this chapter that you appreciate. Then again maybe not but hey. 

**Xanthie - **My lack of knowledge lets me down again but thanks for pointing it out :( Can you people now ignore the fact that mobile phones don't work in Hogwarts please??? 

**Jezebel Malice - **Obviously you have a fetish for angry Ron....hope you enjoy the chapter. 

**AmazingSpork - **Yay! Red hair is kick ass! Well....mine's red/purple but same difference! I may twist a bit with Draco/Someone in the next few chapters. 

**SoulAstray - **Don't worry nothing drastic's gonna happen to Hermione and Ginny. But it's not gonna be easy. 

**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo** - Glad to see you get where I'm coming from with Draco's actions, wasn't sure if that was realistic in other situations. 

**PheonixJay27 - **Hope this chapter explains why Harry and Ron aren't out of the picture just yet. 

**Miriam - **Thankies for the review. 

And thank ya all! 56 reviews! YEAH! 

. 

**You're Not Alone**

****The chair smashed against the wall and hit the floor in a jigsaw of pieces, Ron stormed back and forth, kicking anything that got in his path as he prowled around the room like an animal contained in a pen. Harry stood back, flinching slightly at every piece of furniture which Ron cleared from his path. Ron finally stopped pacing and spun to face Harry. 

"Did you know about this?", Ron demanded, "Were you hiding it from me?". Harry shook his head quickly. 

"Don't be stupid Ron, I thought she was dating Draco for god's sake", Harry replied, Ron threw his hands in the air and continued his pacing. 

"Well it looks like she's not", Ron replied, kicking another chair out of his way. Harry sighed and muttered to himself, 

"Obviously". Ron either didn't hear him or chose to ignore and went over to look out of the window at Ginny and Hermione. 

"Look at that whore, taking advantage of my sister...we need to sort this out", Ron commented, "I can't have sluts like her abusing Ginny". Harry held up his hands suddenly in a display of defense. 

"Hey! Where's this 'we' coming from, I'm not involved in this one Ron", Harry replied, Ron spun on his heels and stormed over to Harry until he was right up in his face. 

"What are you talking about", he demanded, restraining himself from grabbing Harry by the shirt. Harry stepped back to allow himself some personal space. 

"I said I'm not getting involved in this Ron. We went too far when we attacked Draco", he said softly. Ron's face enarly matched his hair as anger took control of his body. 

"Why the sudden change of attitude Harry? You were fine to make Hermione's life living hell before", Ron shouted, making Harry flinch again. His cheeks tinged slightly and he looked away. 

"I know...hardly something I'm proud of though. Ron don't do anything stupid alright? They're responsible enough to decide what they want...I don't want to be part of this anymore", Harry replied, his eyes slightly weary from the events of the past few days, "Dumbledore gave us one more chance and I don't intend to blow it with immature squabbles that I could have avoided in the first place" 

"Aw poor little Harry...you're such a fucking wimp Harry, you were always whining about how bad you felt for hurting Hermione...I'm surprised I put up with a twat like you", Ron spat, pushing Harry back into the wall, "You do what you want but I'm not having a fucking dyke touching my sister". Harry reached out and grabbed hold of Ron by the arm. 

"Don't do something stupid Ron...just leave it", he said, only to be rewarded by a strong backhand to the face that sent him sprawling to the floor. Ron gave him a final withering look before storming out of the room, fists clenched tightly at his sides. 

"Oh god", Harry groaned, before slowly getting to his feet. 

. 

Ginny sat cross-legged in front of Hermione, watching her write. Hermione seemed to write everything so seamlessly and smoothly it almost made Ginny cringe as she thought of her own scrawly handwriting. She moved up onto her knees and gently took the pen out of Hermione's hand. Hermione looked up in confusion and gave Ginny a puzzled look. Ginny moved forward and softly kissed Hermione, emotions tingling despite the fact that there was hardly any contact. 

"How long you gonna be baby?", Ginny whispered, Hermione glanced down at her work and furrowed her brow slightly. 

"About 10 minutes...sorry sweetheart", she replied, Ginny shrugged and softly kissed Hermione again beofre standing up. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes...I just need to find my pig headed brother", Ginny whispered. Hermione nearly flinched but managed to stop herself just in time. 

"I know he's being a wanker but hopefully Dumbledore kicked some sense into him", Ginny explained, "Don't worry...I won't be gone long". Hermione nodded and returned her attention to her work, trying to ignore the cold feeling which was spreading through her body. Ginny left the room and made her way along to the library to see if she could find Ron. 

. 

Draco stumbled along the corridor, aimlessly pushing buttons on the mobile phone. Apparently he could text on it as well but he hadn't quite figured that one out yet. Completely immersed in what he was doing he collided with someone coming the opposite direction. 

"Oh sorry", he said, lifting his head to find Harry looking back at him, he was in for it now. 

"Sorry Draco", Harry mumbled before carrying on walking. Draco froze before looking back at Harry in confusion. 

"Are you okay?", Draco asked, his brow furrowing as he approached Harry. Harry shrugged in reply, 

"Yeah...why shouldn't I be?", he mumbled. Draco walked up to stand in front of Harry. 

"Well for one you just apologised to me and secondly you called me Draco...not Malfoy", Draco explained, "Coming from you...it's a bit peculiar so I'm guessing something's wrong". Harry sighed and lowered his head before speaking, not sure why but something was compelling him to talk to Draco, 

"I told Ron I didn't want to get involved in anymore stupid fights...I don't want to be expelled, and he went fucking ballistic at me", Harry replied, Draco nearly smirked when he realized Harry had just sworn but decided to let it go. 

"I wouldn't worry about it...he runs hot and cold all the time right? He'll probably cool off soon", Draco replied, frowning as the contraption in his hand began to beep at him. 

"Should you have that here?", Harry asked, raising his eyebrows as the mobile began to vibrate. Draco shrugged and pressed the off button, not knowing what else to do with it. 

"Hermione gave it to me", he replied, "Not too sure what I'm supposed to do with it exactly but hey". Harry laughed softly. 

. 

Hermione glanced up as the door opened, expecting Ginny. She got a red head, just not one she wanted to see right at this moment in time. 

"Has Ginny seen you yet?", Hermione asked. Ron slowly walked towards her, eyes burning a hole right through her. Hermione slowly stood up and backed away from him, trying desperately to keep eye contact. 

"I saw you kissing my sister you dirty lesbian whore", Ron snarled, "I happen...to have a problem with that". 

. 

looks really worried I decided to leave it there for now because I'm getting screamed at to get off the computer. Anyway until next time ciao! 


	15. Broken

Yay! School broke up and I'm free! WooHoo!!!! Decided to update real quick so you didn't have to suffer waiting over the cliff hanger. Anyway! 

**Xanthie - **I may decide to pair up Harry and Draco....may not...I can't decide just yet. 

**Fire inu - **Seems that people liked my cliffhanger then... 

**SoulAstray - **Don't worry too much about Ron, there's still a story line for him yet. 

**AmazingSpork **- Looks like people are keen on a Draco/Harry pairing. Interesting. 

**popnfresh - **Don't worry here's an update so your not hanging on too long. 

BTW AmazingSpork hasn't gone mad in his review I edited the chapter afterwards because I get annoyed with myself when I make mistakes. Thanks AmazingSpork 

. 

**You're Not Alone**

Hermione took another step away from Ron, desperately glancing at the door in the hope that Ginny or Draco or anyone would arrive and Ron wouldn't have a chance to reach her. She swallowed nervously and returned her eyes to look at Ron. 

"Look...we should have told you...", Hermione started, hoping to try and calm down the enraged teenager. Ron suddenly flew forwards so he was barely a step in front of Hermione. 

"You're damn right you should have told me, how do you think it feels to know that my sister has to put up with you molesting her", Ron snarled, his eyes flaring angrily, almost changing colour as his rage multiplied. 

"I wasn't molesting her, Ron we're dating", Hermione tried to explain, Ron pulled his hand back and delivering a shattering backhand to Hermione's face, knocking her to the floor in his anger, Hermione tumbled back and cracked her head off the corner of the table leg. Blood began to trickle from the cut on her cheek and the spot on the carpet where Hermione had fallen was slowly becoming stained red with blood. 

"Oh shit", Ron whispered as his mind finally caught up with his actions, he stared at Hermione as she desperately tried to stay conscious, the door opened behind him and he heard his sister curse as she saw Hermione on the floor. 

"What the fuck did you do Ron?", Ginny demanded, checking Hermione's vital signs as she forced her mind to stay focused on the most important things. Ron just carried on staring as emotions took over his body. 

"Ron?", Ginny shouted, Ron snapped and ran from the room, his heart pounding in his head and demanding his attention, making him lightheaded as he staggered down the stairs and outside. 

"Fucking hell", Ginny cursed, "Hermione baby...can you hear me?....For fucks sake someone help me!". 

. 

Harry and Draco were deep in conversation outside when Ginny's terrified screaming reached their ears, without needing to stop and think about it, their bodies forced them into movement, making them both run faster they ever had before. 

"Ron's done something stupid", Harry whispered to himself as fear began to coil itself around his heart, squeezing it with anger and gripping him in a state on uncontrollable fear. Draco reached the stairs first and jumped the first 4 steps with little trouble, racing ahead of Harry as he sped towards what he assumed was his hurt friend. He threw open the door and nearly froze at the sight of Hermione lying with her own blood in a puddle beneath her head. 

"Oh...shit....Harry! We've gotta go get Matron", he called, bursting back out of the door. Harry spun around and followed Draco down the stairs, trembling deep inside despite the fact he had no idea what had happened. 

. 

Draco sighed and left Ginny to it, she was just staring into space with no reaction to anything that was happening around her, he recognized that she needed time to try and control the tornado of emotions which would no doubt be spinning uncontrollably through her head. He sat down on the common room couch next to Harry and threw his head back in frustration. 

"If only it had been me rather than her", he whispered, Harry glanced at Draco for a few seconds before deciding to speak up. 

"I'm sorry for the I played in attacking you...crappy apology I know but I can't do anything more", Harry whispered, "I was a complete wanker". Draco laughed softly. 

"Well yeah but it's okay...can't say I don't deserve some of that beating at least", he replied, "Forget about it...I need to worry more about Hermione than anything else at the moment". Harry nodded and slid down in the couch so he could lean his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco glanced at the other boy before softly kissing the top of his head, he closed his eyes, enjoying the smell of Harry's hair...how could he not have noticed these things in boys before? He'd always had his suspicions but talking to Yann had really made him understand what was going on in his head and with his emtoions. 

"I wonder where Ron has got to", Draco mused quietly, "No-one's seen him since he attacked Hermione". Harry shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner, a huge part of him not caring what had happened to the other boy , despite the fact they were supposed to be best friends. 

"He's really screwed it up now...that was his last chance...Dumbledore'll kick him out for sure now", Harry mumbled, "It's his own fault...we shouldn't bother worrying about him". Draco nodded slightly and kissed Harry's head again, not sure where exactly this was leading but deciding that it felt right so he was happy with that. 

. 

Ginny slowly stood up and began to pace as she forced the images out of her head, all she could see, wherever she looked was Hermione, falling into unconsciousness before her and her unable to do anything to prevent it. Tears had been flowing freely for the past few minutes and her vision was blurring until she couldn't see anything, her throat was sore from the sobs which had wracked her body minutes earlier and her stomach felt tight and pained with every step she took. 

"You're going to pay for this Ron", Ginny whispered, closing her eyes and falling to her knees. 


	16. Unfolding

Yay! Another update, anyway quickly onto commenting and whatever...yes I've had lots of skittles and I'm hyper, expect various updates and whatever tonight. Wahey! 68 reviews! 

**Jezebel Malice **- Yep he's pretty much in dick mode at the moment, and yeah I'm going for the whole Harry/Draco thing. Hope ya like. 

**LiquidV - **Like I said Harry and Draco are gonna end up together now. Gonna go havea look at your fics as a matter of fact, they sound interesting. Also after looking at your profile I feel really privileged that you like my stuff. is very happy 

**SoulAstray - **Sorry for the rushed feeling in the fic, I will try and include some smaller details. BTW I love your reviewing! smiles It's so constructive and it helps loads! 

**AmazingSpork - **I corrected my grammatical mistake, thanks for being so observant. Glad I made ya do a happy dance! 

**fire inu - **Ya...Ron's gonna feel pretty damn weird after all of this if ya ask me...wait...I should know really shouldn't I?!****

****Anyway thank you all for the input, all the reviews help so yay. hugs all around. One thing confusing me is that Harry and Hermione both have their own rooms in some fics but not in others...I know it's something to do with what year their in but do they have specific reasons for this? Well at any rate those reasons would be why events within this fic can occur.****

****.****

**You're Not Alone**

****He wander aimlessly outside, the rain falling angrily across his face and trickling through his tousled red hair as he staggered across the school grounds, desperately trying to stay away from everyone as all the thoughts rushed through his head in an emotional storm, threatening to take control of his body. He stopped suddenly and looked down at his hands, they looked so simple, how could something like that hurt someone? How could he have hurt people the way he had. A single tear found its way down his cheek, feeling warm against his chilled skin, before the floodgates opened and the tears flowed freely. 

. 

"Is she going to be okay?", Harry asked as Draco walked him back to his room, Draco shrugged slightly but not carelessly, although he wasn't quite sure whether Harry were referring to Ginny or Hermione. 

"We'll have to wait and see... We can't really do much tonight though", he replied as they reached Harry's stop, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow". Harry reached out and grabbed hold of Draco by the arm. Draco stopped and looked at Harry in confusion. 

"Don't go...please", Harry whispered, his voice barely audible even to Draco's keen ears. Draco cocked his head on one side to evaluate the feelings flying through Harry's eyes, wondering how all of this had developed in such a short time. He decided to let his heart do the talking and gently backed Harry up against the door before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. He knew he had taken the right decision when Harry responded. The kiss was barely more than 4 seconds long but the passion which was buried beneath made them tremble for long afterwards. Harry reached behind him and opened the door before they stumbled into the room, engaging in another kiss as they shut the door. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's smooth blonde hair before pulling back to kiss Draco's on the forehead, Draco repsonded by softly nipping Harry's neck, making the other boy groan with pleasure. Harry pulled Draco back and they both fell onto the bed in a tight embrace. 

. 

Ginny sat low in her chair as she watched Hermione, not sure if she was sleeping or whether she was simply lying in a coma. Her heart screamed with pain each time the thought that her brother had done this to the girl she loved. A light cloud of confusion passed over her as she briefly wondered how Draco had been 'fixed up' so quickly in comparison to Hermione. She shook her head, she shouldn't be worrying about such things right now, after all Hermione had worried for hours about Draco before she knew that he would be okay, it would no doubt be the same with Hermione. She was trying to chase away the thoughts of what she would do if she lost Hermione. 

"We've only just got together...how could you take her away from me like this Ron?", Ginny whispered, "No! Shut up Ginny...she's not gone, she's not going to go either, just shut up". She dropped her head into her heads and muttered angrily to herself. Angry that Ron had done this, angry at herself for even thinking that perhaps Hermione would leave her, angry at life for challenging them like this. Angry at everyone. 

"Please baby...please wake up...I need you", Ginny whispered, getting up and walking over to stand beside Hermione. She hesitated slightly before leaning down and softly kissing Hermione's cheek. 

"Come back to me Hermione", Ginny whispered. 

. 

I know it was short but it's getting quite late, I'll try and make the next chapter longer to compensate for it. Ciao! 


	17. Exposed

Lalalalala....Well this will be the last update for two weeks. looks utterly horrified Don't worry though I'll probably have the rest of the fic written out on paper by the time I get back. Anyway. 

**PheonixJay27: **Ron is going through a hell of a lot of emotions and the whole Draco and Harry thing isn't quite as predictable as you assume. 

**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo**: Random comment for a second but I love your fics, they're kewl. Thanks for the reviews. 

**SoulAstray: **I will try and make this chapter a fair bit longer given the fact last chapter update for two weeks. Hope ya like the chapter. 

**Jezebel Malice: **The fact that Ron is remorseful now doesn't stop people hating him...well I hope it doesn't anyway. And thanks for the whole numbers thing, I'll try and make sure I write them all out. Cheers for the pointer. :p 

. 

**You're Not Alone**

Harry slowly opened his heavy eyes and groaned, his head was pounding slightly and yet he felt lightheaded at the same time, if he didn't know better he would have called it a hangover. There was a heavy weight pulling down on his left hand side and he almost couldn't bare to look, not sure why he couldn't recall the previous night's events. He slowly glanced down and froze with shock as he saw Draco cuddled into his side, wearing little more than a contented smile. Harry glanced down at himself only to find himself equally undressed. 

"Oh...damn", Harry murmured throwing his head back and staring up at the ceiling is disbelief, at the same time wondering why he couldn't remember last night. He felt Draco move slightly and his heart flipped backwards as he anticipated Draco awakening. Hundreds of different scenarios spun uncontrollably through his mind in a matter of seconds as Draco slowly emerged from his slumber. He lifted himself off the bed and looked up, freezing in the same manner as Harry had when he realized who he was in bed with. 

"Did we...", Draco started nervously, Harry indicated at Draco's body and the already nervous blond slowly looked down at himself and then Harry, as is struggle to comprehend what had happened. He slowly knelt up, carefully lifting part of the bed cover in order to save whatever was left of his dignity. Harry tucked his knees up close to his body and wrapped his arms around them, lowering is head onto his knees as he did. 

. 

Ginny awoke with a start, knocking something back with her head as she did. She groaned in annoyance before lowering her head onto the bed again, she hadn't left Hermione's side all night and had drifted in and out of sleep as nightmares plagued her mind. It was cold this morning, a chilling wind was sweeping through the tiny gap in the window and making her tremble under it's tight fingers. On the bed where she had slept there were tear stains, a symbol of the anguish which had a grip on her heart. 

"Damn you Ron", Ginny muttered, the rage from the previous night had left her body and she was only left with a small spark of anger which couldn't even muster the energy to be noticeable. A softness gently swept across her hair, gently caressing it with love. She lifted her head and a slim hand slid down and cupped her face, Ginny's eyes snapped open and a smile spread across her face as her eyes met the beautiful brown eyes of Hermione. 

"Hey sweetie", Hermione whispered, her voice weak and barely audible. Ginny lifted her hand to take hold of Hermione's before bringing it to her lips and placing feathery kisses across it, her heart had gone from heavy to light in a few seconds as she drifted in a dream world. 

"Is this....is this real baby?", Ginny whispered, fearful that she was just stuck in the thoughts which were spinning hopefully through her mind. Hermione nodded tiredly, barely able to keep her eyes open but still sporting a smile that let Ginny know exactly what was going on inside her head. 

"I better go tell someone you're awake", Ginny whispered, she stood up and leant in to kiss Hermione, the little contact was masked by the love which radiated from both girls. Ginny smiled slightly and left quickly so she could find someone and return as soon as possible. 

. 

"So...you've decided that you need help? Not a moment too soon I would say", Dumbledore's deep voice echoed around the room and, for a second, Ron had to wonder if an effect had been cast on the room to make him feel more nervous. He had stumbled back into the school in the early hours of the morning and, after stumbling subconsciously towards the office, had almost begged to see the Headmaster. 

"I...well...yes", Ron mumbled. Dumbledore nodded and flicked through the paperwork on his desk, pondering what exactly to say next, he cleared his throat and lifted his head again to look Ron in the eyes. 

"Is this because of the recent development between Ginny and Hermione?", Dumbledore asked gently, assuming this would be the subject to raise the most severe reaction from the boy. Ron's face clouded over almost immediately and he struggled to stop himself from standing up, 

"There is no development...my sister isn't queer", he snarled, tightly gripping the desk's edge. Dumbledore shook his head in reply, 

"So you're saying that Hermione has...tricked Ginny?", he inquired, not sure how much trouble was going to result from this session but sure that the young Weasley needed a chance to talk. 

"I don't know what that dyke bitch did to her but I want it stopped", Ron spat angrily, beginning to shake. Dumbledore shook his head again and stood up, he slowly approached Ron and towered above him. 

"Let me assure you of one thing Ronald...Ginny has not been tricked nor is she under a spell or anything of the sort, this is a display of love between two young people", he explained slowly, lowering his voice slightly as Ron squirmed beneath his eyes, "Now...I can't expect you to accept this straight away but Ginny is your sister and Hermione your friend...you might want to remember that before you say anything more". Dumbledore returned to his place behind his desk, leaving a shamefaced Ron opposite him. 

"I will book you in to speak to someone in private...until then I suggest you stay away from any of the people in question", Dumbledore suggested, "Now go". Ron stood up and left the door, a smirk spreading across his face as he slowly shut the door behind himself, he couldn't even have guessed that it would have been so easy to get away with it. 

Dumbledore slowly shook his head and laughed an empty and emotionless laugh before beginning to compose his notice for the other members of staff, 

"No Ron...you've far from gotten away with it". 

. 

Draco stuck his head around the doorway and gave Hermione a cheeky wink, he spun into the room, feeling somewhat giddy. Hermione laughed weakly, still feeling drained and exhausted but honestly glad to see Draco again. Draco sat on the chair Ginny had occupied the previous night and took hold of Hermione's hand. 

"I won't ask the stupid question of how you're feeling...crap I believe would be an adequate word", he smiled, "You missed an interesting development during your sleep". Hermione smiled and cocked her head on one side slightly, Draco stuck his tongue out slightly before speaking, 

"How long have you known I'm....well....suspected I was....", Draco trailed off nervously and ducked his head slightly, slightly guilty at asking Hermione this when she was still so weak, 

"A few weeks...it's why I gave Yann your number...what's happened?", Hermione whispered, Draco lifted his head again and struggled for a few seconds with the words he wanted to express his feelings with, 

"Me...and Harry....had an encounter last night", Draco explained slowly, "But....I don't know if I like him like that Hermione...don't worry about it anyway, we'll sort it out when you're feeling up to it...I just wanted to tell someone I guess". Hermione nodded and gently squeezed Draco's hand in comfort as their covnersation dissolved into light hearted banter. 

. 

Well...no doubt this chapter will leave some of you more than a tad confused for a while. Ron isn't stable at the moment, Draco and Harry have some issues to sort out and Hermione isn't out of the woods just yet. Well I had to say something if I'm not updating for 2 weeks! 

The one thing which may be a bit off is the way Dumbledore dealt with Ron, I struggled with that part and, to be honest, I don't know Dumbledore's character particularly well. 

Anyway...ciao for now! 


	18. Shattered

Okay, sorry this has taken forever to update but I have had other commitments to attend to which took over, plus I reformatted my computer and lost the will to live for a while. Anyway thankies to everyone who reviewed and, I'm sorry to say, this WILL be the last chapter. I may consider a sequel but for now....Ciao everyone. 

**You're Not Alone**

Ginny gently lay down beside Hermione, her eyes drifting over her beautiful sleeping form as the feelings coursed through her body, reminding her of how close she could have come to losing her, all because of her own brother. She sighed and got out of the bed, her mind in turmoil as she approached the window, every single emotion she felt demanding her attention, pulling at her mind and confusing her. She sat on the window sill and marvelled at the night sky, clear and crisp, making everything seem so perfectly placed. She let her rest against the wall and let the tears which she had been holding for so long trail down her pale cheeks. A pair of arms gently embraced her and she leant against Hermione's chest. 

"How did things get this bad baby?", Ginny whispered, turning to look at Hermione, exhausted mentally and emotionally from the events. Hermione softly kissed the top of her head before gently rubbing her nose in an eskimo kiss. 

"I don't know", she murmured, closing her eyes as she leant her forehead against Ginny's. Ginny pulled Hermione in and softly kissed her, reveling in the velvety and gentle feel of Hermione's lips and the not quite gone taste of her lipstick which always reminded Ginny of cherries for some reason. Their moment was destroyed by a frantic knocking at the door and Hermione walked over to open it. Draco was stood there, his hair disheveled and unbrushed, making him look almost comical if it hadn't been for the dismayed, horrified and angry look upon his face. Hermione stepped back and let him in the room, a sense of foreboding taking over her body. 

"What happened?", Ginny asked as Draco stood between them, trying to rationalize his thoughts. 

"Ron", he replied before going into detail over what had happened. 

. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and leant in to kiss him, an action which Draco didn't take to kindly to thanks to the thoughts swirling throughout his head. Harry frowned, creasing his handsome features. Draco stepped back and turned his head away from Harry, guilt pulsating through his veins as he struggled with his words, unsure of how to approach this subject. 

"What's wrong with you Draco? After what happened the other night I thought we were...", Harry started, Draco lifted a hand and placed one finger on Harry's lips, halting their movement. 

"Harry...look....you're amazing Harry. And anybody, male or female, would be glad for your affection it's just...", Draco was cut off by Harry this time. 

"You don't", he whispered. 

"It's not that Harry, honestly. I just...don't...do relationships", he stammered, the guilt throbbing more prominently as Harry's eyes began to tear over, "I'm sorry Harry". Harry turned away this time, angry at the tears which were starting to spill out. 

"I guess it's best that we both know what's going on rather than us waste our time", Harry mumbled, kicking the floor. Draco sighed and pulled Harry into his arms, hugging him, angry at himself for what he'd done to Harry. 

"Whoever you're with Harry, is a very lucky person", Draco whispered into his ear, Harry nodded and stepped back, his eyes no longer tearful but his expression still drawn. 

"Malfoy", Ron snapped, stepping forward and demanding their attention. Draco gave Harry a wary look and turned to face him, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes narrowing slightly. 

"What do you want?", he asked slowly, eyes wandering down to Ron's hands to check that he wasn't carrying anything. Ron took a step forward and held out his hand before dropping a piece of paper at Draco's feet. 

"Give that to the dyke", he snarled before turning on his heel and dispersing into the shadows. 

"I take it he meant...", Harry started, 

"Hermione", Draco finished, crouching down to pick up the piece of paper, an odd sensation of dread sweeping over him as he stood back up, "Should we read this?". Harry took the paper and quickly scanned through the scawled writing, a scared look slowly gripping his features. 

"He's demanding a challenge", he said quietly, "Tonight...at 2 o'clock". Draco's face held an expression almost of anguish for a few seconds before he took the paper and went to go to Hermione's room. He realized Harry wasn't following him, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the other boy. Harry slowly shook his head and, with a sharp nod of his head, Draco carried on walking. 

. 

Hermione finished reading the note and handed it to Ginny. Draco watched as her eyes slowly cleared of emotions and she set her face to one of determination. 

"Okay...I'll be there", she whispered, Draco nodded. 

"So will I", he said, reaching out and placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder before pulling her into his arms. 

"I won't leave you", Ginny whispered when they seperated, "Even if it means standing against Ron, I'm not going anywhere". Hermione gave her a slight smile before Draco went to the door, mumbling something about seeing them later and they were left alone. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Hermione asked, moving closer to Ginny and lifting a hand to stroke her face. 

"Yes....I love you Hermione", Ginny whispered before softly kissing Hermione, "And I'll be there with you all the way". . 

Hermione leant against the wall and waited, silence controlling the room. Her eyes were void of emotions, simply blank orbs staring into the centre of the room, concentration etched across her face. Ginny shot her another nervous glance, unsure why they had to do this, why they were being victimised. Draco paced slowly from one side of the room to the other, his brow furrowed with concern, every so often glancing up at the doorway, wondering when Ron was going to make his entrance. 

The monotonous sound of footsteps reached their ears in a dreary echoing down the corridor, they all froze, uncertain of what was going to happen. Ron stopped just as he entered the room and let his gaze slowly drift over all of them. 

"So you've chosen her, Ginny?", he demanded. Ginny took a step forward to stand at Hermione's side. 

"It's not a case of choosing, Ron, you forced me to do this", she whispered, a small tear finding its way to the back of her eye. She shook her head slightly and locked eyes with Ron, willing him mentally to stop. He removed his gaze from hers and looked at Hermione. 

"Are you ready? First person to collapse loses", he stated simply. 

"Wait...how do you mean...", Draco was cut off as Ron pulled out his wand and spun around, calling out an enchantment and launching a ball of flames, enriched with a deep purple towards Hermione. Suddenly thrown into action, Hermione dived into a roll and pulled out her own wand. Her own words which she uttered quickly were far more careful and articulate than those Ron had yelled and the blast which followed, deep golden in colour and flickering violently, send Ron cascading into the wall, hitting it with a sickening thud. He groaned in agony as he collapsed to his knees before standing back up and uttering more words, launching a rain of sand towards Hermione and effectively blinding her, temporarily. Disorientated and confused, Hermione stood, silent, listening for Ron's footsteps before calling out and firing another blast, this time chrome silver towards were she guessed Ron would be stood. She guessed correctly. Ron collided with the wall, a crack resounded around the room and he clasped hold of his arm in anguish. He struggled to regain his footing before crumbling to the floor and dropping his wand. 

"You win", he whispered. Ginny and Draco ran to Hermione's side as she finished wiping away the sand. Ginny made a move to approach Ron but he held up one hand and shook his head harshly at her. 

"Never come near me again", he snarled, "She won" 

"But what did I win?", Hermione demanded, "I don't understand any of this Ron, why did this have to happen?". Ron stumbled to his feet and walked towards the door. 

"You won her", he replied, nodding towards Ginny, before slipping out of the door into darkness. 

_FINI_

I know, not a great ending there but hey. See ya around people. Thanks to all of you, I bid you goodnight. 


End file.
